The Things We Tame
by Shigan
Summary: Hayate x Vivio Files/Prerogative of the Brave-verse. Four years down the road, Vivio lives and reflects over the joys, responsibilities and challenges of being with a woman like Hayate. Who knew a crush turned love turned a relationship could be so full of surprises and complications? ...And why do mothers always have to butt in?
1. Prologue: Not Today

**Aaaand, so the torch is passed, from the Queen of Tragedy (deathcurse) to the Stalwart Protector of Whatisnottragedy (Shigan). This epic tale of Hayate and Vivio and their unlikely romance goes on!**

**This story is the second major milestone in the Hayate x Vivio-verse, and takes place four years after the events in Prerogative of the Brave. Vivio is now 19 and Hayate hopelessly 32. ****What is there more to say? As always, I had like to thank anamatics for beta-reading this; she's gold and this be a fact. **

**What is there more to say?**

**Well, the Takamachi is strong in this one. **

**..*..**

**The Things We Tame**

By Shigan

_'Men have forgotten this truth,' said the fox. 'But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.'_  
**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

**..*..**

First lieutenant Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown was not enjoying herself.

This was perhaps not so surprising considering her situation. She was stuck between two piles of what once were brick walls while torrents of magic-infused bullets whined by her ears. Impressive blasts of echo-shells fell all around her, tossing sprays of shattered rock into the grey air and consequently into Vivio's hair and barrier jacket. The pulverized rock made her itch in places she didn't know she possessed but made the scorching lightning blasts more bearable. On the top of this, unadministrated world #62 was a humid planet covered by a lush, thriving jungle blessed with the fattest mosquitoes Vivio had ever seen. In other words, it was generally a great place to be if one wanted to feel like a butt. The one upside to the situation was that none of the shooting was aimed at her, at least not yet.

Whatever command wanted them to accomplish here had better be decided quick. Vivio was trained for hard battles, not for acting like a sitting duck while others killed each other. Watching the rebel fractions and the government forces hammer each other to pieces were truly starting to make her sick with frustration. Vivio was her mother's daughter, and even if the Harlaown in her understood the tactical sense of awaiting precise orders the Takamachi in her had since long grown tired of the slaughter.

Unfortunately, the negotiations with the local authorities were going slowly. Vivio understood the need to legalize TSAB interventions but she rarely agreed with the price. Behind every dead soldier was a family in mourning. There would be a dead son or daughter, an orphaned child or a heartbroken mother and for them this war would never end. Most of all, there was the hatred that came with such grief. It irked her terribly that something as fickle as politics were halting her team from action, but Hayate herself had taught Vivio combat tactics and so the young Takamachi her held position and waited.

A steady, gloved hand on her shoulder shook her out of her miserable grouse.

"Easy kid, you look like the lady just spooked ya." Officer Rhen said while crawling on all fours beside her. His olive-toned skin was covered in a fine patina of dust and mud, his otherwise blue barrier jacket looking none the better.

"Not me," Vivio grumbled, wiping the dirt off her sweaty cheeks. "She's getting a good harvest though, curse her fortune."

Rhen barked out humourless laugh as he laid down face-up beside her, trying his best to not raise any limbs over the protective mounds. Among the Defence Corps Special Task Group, or the_ Hounds _as they were called, 'The Lady' was how one referred to death with a capital D. Vivio could see how old dogs like Rhen would treat the metaphor with a near religious reverence. She was nineteen and her two years in active interplanetary service had dragged her through her fair share of loss. Death in its simplicity and final silence was a constant presence in their work, and it only took so many deaths to make a soldier grateful for his life.

"Don't curse her Takamachi, we don't want her attention more than those poor suckers do. Just remember what to tell her when she comes for you."

A fire shell exploded above their heads like thunder. The heat wave scathed against their necks, forcing them to bury themselves even deeper into the damp mud.

Vivio spat out the words with mud and saliva, grinning as she spoke: "_Not today_."

"Indeed," Rhen smiled with her while he clung to his device. "Knew you weren't a baby-ace for nothing."

Both their communicators came to life in a storm of static. Vivio felt her heart quicken at the familiar sound of her commanding officer's voice coming through, announcing that their planetary presence was now considered legal. Finally! She listened carefully, meticulously, like she had been taught since she was old enough to carry a device. She memorized the words, structuring them into her own orders as she assessed their position.

In short bursts of telepathy, she divided the tasks between her officers, a good squad of six, each with their own unique devices and specialities. Sacred Heart flared to life on her wrist.

_"__**Panserschild!**__"_Vivio shouted over the gunfire, boosting up her protective spell and covering as many of her men as she could while they plunged into action. The stark impact of a shell dented against her spell as her mind blanked into white, adrenaline kicked in instantly as Vita's training took over. Her tracking spell sensed over a dozen of projectiles as her legs propelled her forwards between the trees. Half of them seemed to hit her shield.

Rhen, being second in command, pulled her attention with a telepathic noise, saluting her with a small wave. Vivio nodded them off and the team split into two groups of three. She watched them disappear into the thick vegetation, wishing them success and safety with all her heart. Vivio gathered the remaining two of her team and set off, determined to accomplish their objective.

There would perhaps be a day when the lady caught up with her. One day, she may be the one to stand amidst the droves of her fallen men and it would be her time to join those beyond the shade. That may be but not today.

Vivio thought of Hayate.

Not today.

..*..

**Stay tuned for one-shots we may or may not post for this universe. Check me or deathcurse's profiles for the exact timelines. **


	2. Chapter 1: Team Takamachi

**Second segment, where I prove once and for all that I have absolute no idea of how to write anything military.**

..*..

"That was some quick thinking, Takamachi."

Vivio looked up from her holoscreen and was met with the sight of Rhen and his team. Soaked, miserable and in dire need of showers, they were alive and a rush of relief surged through her chest. Being Rhen's superior, one would normally had expected the older man to address her properly in front of other officers. The Hounds however were surprisingly slack regarding titles. There were lessons no class could teach and stripes only your fellow officers could grant you. For them, respect meant sacrifices and capable decisions in the face of real fire. Vivio had paid her dues early and to be called her surname was a huge improvement from 'brat-in-command'.

The rest of the squad flopped down beside them in varying degrees of exhaustion. Vivio was pleased to see that none of hers had even been hurt, though there were a few scratches that would need medical attention. They sat by the loading bay in the temporary TSAB base, consisting of no more than a score of tents and supply crates, crammed together on mud ground that could as well have been a swamp. Everyone was quiet for a few moments to catch their breaths. A worker in the bureau's uniform walked by, cursing over a bunch of missing water tanks.

"We should have gone for that." A young woman by the name Kvick said. "See how long they'll keep blasting each other if the water runs out."

"They'll probably just squat and drink each others' piss to spite you. Let them kill each other for all I care." The man who spoke was in his late twenties. Harley was a big man from the northern continent, a Mid-Childian purist by ideology and a patriot according to himself; or in Rhen's words, a splendid arse and a narrow-minded bastard. Vivio liked him least of the six though his marksmanship had saved their hides more than once.

Harley smacked a hand to his cheek, crushing a mosquito the size of a large butterfly. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "Tell me why we're still on this piece of crap planet again?!"

"Because you guys were late, and the kid here didn't want to leave until the whole team had been accounted for." Kvick chuckled and nodded in Vivio's direction. All of them glanced at their young commander appreciatively. It was an odd quirk but they knew Takamachi liked to bring her soldiers back herself, one by one, dead or alive. Their missions often took precedence over their lives and they knew there might come a day when Vivio would be forced to sacrifice them for the sake of success. They had seen her do it before and knew she would not hesitate when given cause. None questioned her decisions. They knew their commander would be there to bring them home.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." Harley went on, grimacing as he spat at the ground by his feet. "Wet and hot like a whore's cunt, and infested with pests too."

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?" One of the other men jabbed, snickering.

"Hey what can I say, I've never denie—"

"Shut up, Harley. No one wants to hear about your whores." Kvick snapped, though her voice lacked her usual sharpness.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"I do," Vivio spoke up, interrupting before the exchange blew up into a full-scale argument. Plus, she could really do without hearing about Harley's women. "Harley and Kvick, go and fetch us some water and provisions. The next ship won't be for another hour or so."

The rest of them let out a sigh when the two left, still bickering between themselves. Harley had a defiant swagger in his stride but the man was a soldier and knew how to follow command. Rhen sat down beside her, shaking his head of dark hair.

"I swear, sometimes it's like we're commanding a bunch of greeners fresh out of boot camp."

"It's the adrenaline. It takes awhile before the battle-high to ebb." She replied, her lips curling upwards slightly in an attempt to a smile.

"Nice work on the tactics today. The last move to simultaneously blow up their power-hubs will cripple both sides for some time. An incident as serious as that will pretty much end up on the negotiation table; in all, nicely done. You pulled a Yagami on them." He commented, not noticing the faint blush that crept into Vivio's face at the mention of the name. "I take it the bureau wants no winners here after all."

Vivio nodded faintly. "Likely, a full blown guerrilla war would take months if not years. This planet is just too important a supply station for the trade routes. If that were to happen, a tenth of Mid-Childa would starve. With our mission done however, they're not likely to be able to go on for much longer."

"Meaning we can go hooome!" One of her men sing-songed merrily, stretching his arms towards the sky. "Girls, here I come!"

The rest of them broke into wide, understanding smiles. The mission had not been long but intense and taxing on a psychological level. While Vivio did not understand the underlying hatred that gave fuel to the conflict, she had regrettably seen the results. None of them had slept much during the past days and considering the scenes of burned villages and other atrocities that was perhaps a blessing.

"This place does a fine job of reminding one of that one's alive and need to live a little." Rhen agreed.

"Is that your how you old dogs admit that you want a woman?" The younger man needled.

"Maybe. I do have a wife to go home to, unlike some young mutt who'll have to snoop around to impress some girl with his latest set of scars."

Vivio was at moments like this glad that Rhen was under her command. The man was a competent leader, a good officer and a cheerer who kept everybody's spirits up. He was an invaluable asset when Vivio's own mind needed to be as sharp and ruthless as a blade.

"How about you, commander Takamachi?" The young man asked shamelessly, and Vivio remembered that beneath all the grit and water, she was still a nineteen years old girl with the looks to match.

Vivio did not flinch at the question. She rarely spoke of her lovelife but that was a detail to the integrity of her command rather than shyness of the subject. She wasn't an overtly private person but her relationship was also a matter of safety for herself, Hayate and their immediate family. Those were things she could never afford to be careless about.

Hayate was just too fierce a general and to bright a politician to not have attracted enemies both at home and off-planet. She commanded too much power and held too much of the public's attention through her firm, yet humanitarian ideals. One word in the wrong ear and there could be consequences. All it would take was a staged act of terrorism or _any_ failure on her part, and this terrified her. Vivio would not become a mark of Hayate's undoing. She refused to.

At one point of her life, Vivio had believed that her mamas lived the absolute expression of devotion and that there could be no comparison to the determined, unyielding love her parents pledged to each other. None who had heard their story could deny that destiny might have played a hand in how Fate and Nanoha had fallen in love. For most, theirs were considered the ultimate form of the emotion but having been with Hayate for so long, Vivio was no longer so sure.

There were a great many forms of love after all, and she was only beginning to catch the small glimpses of the world Hayate was building as a leader while she quietly offered herself to Vivio as a woman. It was a quality to the brunette which the child in her had never known. Shamal had once explained it ever so carefully when the girl found it hard to put her observations into words.

Hayate loved too much.

Unlike her parents who gave themselves only to each other, Hayate had devoted her heart to the wellbeing of them all and to do so she gave the one thing the three aces all had in abundance. Hayate gave of herself. She _poured _her whole being into the work which would always be endless, receiving nothing back but brief political triumphs and fickle shakes of hands. One might have called the general a cold careerist but as Vivio grew older, she came to see the intensity of Hayate's sense of duty. Most importantly, she saw how very hard Hayate tried to be there for the two of them as well. She saw the despair and the devotion, and the blonde loved her all the more for it even if Hayate's efforts might one day break both their hearts.

No, their relationship was no one else's affair, which was why Vivio shook her head slowly at her soldier's question.

"That's my own business. Keep in line, officer." She said neutrally, but matched her words with a glare that made the young man flinch.

"Yes sir." He mumbled apologetically, looking down.

Much later, when they were all showered and seated on a cruiser vessel which arguably smelled as badly as the planet it had departed from, Rhen found Vivio in the engine room where she was typing up her report. Throwing her a can of lemon soda, the soldier leaned up against the wall casually.

"You do have someone at home," he said noncommittally. "The pheromones are literally leaking all over you."

Vivio nearly spat out her drink. "That's _disgusting_ Rhen!"

"We're Hounds remember, we like a little grit. But I am right, aren't I?"

"…so what if you are?" She replied, annoyed.

He held up his hands in front of him defensively as if trying to deflect her glare. "I'm not gonna pry kid, just saying that your attitude's making the gossip worse."

Vivio took a long sip from her soda before answering. "I thought we were supposed to be hounds, not bitches."

"Small difference when it comes down to the bite." Rhen grinned, showing teeth. "But male hormones aside, the guys have a point."

"Do share, I don't see it."

"I don't know why you're so reluctant in sharing what you've got going, and frankly, I don't care. Who my commander knocks with is hardly my business and I intend it to stay that way. My words of advice though, don't get to snippy with the ones to ask. We ask because we care, Takamachi, not because we want to sell your life to the press. Hounds run in packs you know." He said, waiting for Vivio's reaction, and then sighed when she made no move to answer. "Look, whoever you're with, just make sure that you bed them long and good when you get home. At the end of a mission like this, it's really all that matters."

Vivio opened her mouth but found no words to that. They chatted amicably for a while until Rhen decided to turn in for the night. Vivio stayed up and typed on, trying to keep her mind focused and away from a certain brunette. She thought about Rhen's last words but kept to herself that it was exactly what she intended to do.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming, BAM!

**Reading this through and making tiny itty-bitty changes here and there, on the whole, not a lot to edit. Now, homecoming! Aaaah the comforts of homecooked food and the sweet kisses of our dearly beloved and... and yeah, ****_mamas._**

..*..

Vivio liked T-Hubs well enough, 'T' as in Transition for long distance teleportation jumps.

They were always sprawling places gathering all sorts of interplanetary travellers and one could never run out of interesting things to look at. Plus, she had a childhood's worth of happy memories of Fate-mama returning from deployments in hubs like these and there were few scenes that could make such a lasting impression as the one of her parents in love and happily together.

Vivio stepped up to the teleportation circle with a sense of relief and completion. This was the last step, after this one, she would be home in Cranagan again and officially on leave. Nanoha-mama was no doubt ecstatic as Fate-mama had arrived just the week before. It would be good to see her family again.

Hayate's call reached her just when the teleportation rune began to boost up, sending a sensation of tiny electrical currents running all over her skin. Vivio tapped Sacred Heart lightly, connecting the link.

_"Vivio? Can you hea- -e? The static i-hgshgsssss-bad-!"_

"Hayate!" She felt her cheeks flush at the woman's voice. Hayate sounded really happy even through the static. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that!"

_"Nevermind! Do you wa-hgssshgshs- my place? I'm havi-gs- pa-hsgsssghss –or dinner!"_

"Dinner at your place? Sure, I'll be over as soon as I get there!"

_"-ood! See you- hgsssshgs-missed you!" _

The rune came ablaze while Vivio's stomach lurched like during a freefall. The world became pitch black with flashes of gold as the powerful spell knocked out her com-link and sent her through the roads.

Her arrival went smoothly and on time. Vivio hustled through the hub as quickly as the interplanetary security checks allowed her to before hailing a taxi. She arrived at the Yagami home a little over six and near bounced up the steps to the second floor kitchen. None of the Wolkenritter seemed to be home and she found herself pitifully grateful.

Hayate walked out from behind the stove, dressed in civies of white and light blue. Vivio had always admired how the brunette could wear clothes with such elegance. It seemed as if the slight woman could throw on any boring old blouse and pant combination and still look her rank. Her dignity did not come from the lavishness of her dress but from a natural air of grace and patient strength. Vivio's pulse quickened as their eyes met. Hayate's face lit up at the sight of her.

How she had missed her! All the complications of duties and the outside world faded in the light of their privacy. Even the heavenly smell of Hayate's cooking seemed so very far away. The shadowy images of Hayate's body fluttered dangerously at Vivio's mind while the sounds of warfare dissipated, replaced by the impressions of hot skin and smooth limbs. Her body shivered at the memories. Vivio was young and the thoughts that followed consisted very little of the stuff from her childhood crush. Rhen's words flickered briefly though her mind and she couldn't help the grin that followed.

She would love her woman alright, long and good and fiercely.

Dinner was overrated anyway.

"Vivio! Welcome hommfffffff—!" Hayate's cheerful exclamation was effectively drowned out when the blonde abruptly caught her around the waist and shoved her against the wall, capturing the brunette's lips in a purposeful, determined kiss. She heaved her body against the other, arching her hips to make sure Hayate knew exactly what she had missed.

Being the sensible one, the general tried to pull away but the blonde was used to her modest antics and would have none of it tonight. Vivio kissed Hayate then, _ravaged_ every inch of what she could kiss and reach as if The Lady herself commanded it. She attacked every weakness, pushed against every boundary as she mashed their bodies together while the brunette tried futilely to escape.

"Stop fighting me." Vivio all but gasped into the other's mouth as Hayate once again tried to push away but was rammed breathlessly into another kiss.

Surprisingly, Hayate did not stop struggling as she usually did but fought on even harder, her face only growing more and more crimson under Vivio's furious attention. Finally, when even running her hands along Hayate's sensitive flanks failed to get her anything more than an urgent, desperate plea, Vivio threw in the towel and broke away.

"_What?_" She growled in bewildered frustration. Hayate seemed to shrink into her arms, coughing for air in hasted gasps and near panic as she fought for words. Vivio did not understand why she had been spurned. Did she _not _want this?

Then, someone snickered.

The sound struck her with all the sublime grace of a starlight breaker, a tiny but significant noise which _most definitely had_ _not_ _come from Hayate_. Vivio's stomach plummeted through the floor as the world went completely silent.

"…she's your daughter alright."

Vivio spun around at the voice, blood rushing to her face and suddenly wishing for a supernova to randomly strike and obliterate her from existence. She gaped. "_Mamas!?"_

Fate T. Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi were indeed sitting in the annexed living room accompanied by peaceful pot of tea. Her parents however, were acting anything but tranquil. Fate's face was buried in her hands while she sucked in air in deep, generous gulps while her body trembled in unrestrained laughter. Her face was nearly as red as Hayate's (though Vivio doubted it was due to the same mortifying embarrassment). Nanoha did not share her wife's mirth. She merely sat very, very still. Her eyes were very, _very _wide as her jaw was parted in a perfect o. She stared at her daughter and friend (who by extension was also her boss) as if she was seeing them for what they truly were for the first time. Her cup lay in front of her, tipped over and unnoticed.

Vivio wished for death. She wished for the sun to explode and engulf the whole system in a quick and painless inferno. She wanted to pray to all the Belkan saints to make this happen but was denied even that much since she happened to be one herself. She turned back to Hayate who looked no better for the wear.

"Wh— _what_… _why?!_" Vivio spluttered smartly, wondering if her ears had caught fire. It sure felt as though they had.

"I told you over the com-link that I invited your parents over for dinner." Hayate supplied helpfully in a very small voice. "I guess the static got it."

Vivio stood there like a fool while her brain turned into a pool of glop. Finally, Fate spoke up.

"Well, we're glad you're home Vivio," Fate quipped all too cheerfully while Nanoha made an indignant noise. Vivio wasn't sure if her mother looked infuriated or shocked, possibly both. "It's good to see that you're not wasting time to get to the important things."

The words were barely out of Fate's mouth before she devolved into another salve of hearty mirth. At this moment, Hayate's timer decided to announce that dinner was ready and Vivio whimpered pitifully when she realized that there was truly nowhere to run.


	4. Chapter 3: Headbands

**Figured I would post the two steamy chapters today. This story really works in twos when I read it closer. Two chapters about mud and grit and Vivio being soldiery, two about Vivio and Hayate doing what couples do, and two for the mamas. Hmm. Well, here we go!**

..*..

"I swear, they treated us like a pair of children."

Hayate didn't answer her for some time. The woman seemed content where she lay, her head resting peacefully against Vivio's chest while she trailed her fingers along the swell of the blonde's breast. Vivio sighed tiredly, basking in the sweet ache from their previous exertion.

"Well technically and legally, you are their child. I suppose that's their prerogative." The brunette said finally.

"Nanoha-mama looked like she wanted to crucify you."

"She's been doing that for a while now. I'm used to it and Fate would save my hide anyway." Hayate mumbled.

Vivio supposed she had a point. It was one of those weird moments when their family dynamics would come under scrutiny and blow one's mind. Because while all the three aces were best friends, Fate and Hayate were close drinking buddies who looked out for each other. Hayate was also Nanoha's boss and ultimately the ace of aces' acting commander which complicated things further. On the top of all this, she was also sleeping with both Fate's and Nanoha's daughter who she had arguably helped to raise until said girl grew up and willed it differently. The whole thing, Vivio admitted, could raise a few conservative eyebrows but what did she care? She just spent a two weeks stopping an honest-to-goodness war. She deserved the… _recreational_ partner of her choice.

"But _why_?" Vivio wondered aloud. She had a hard time imagining her kind mama to actually do that, starlight breaker'em a little perhaps, but to actually physically hurt someone seemed beyond the woman's capacity.

Hayate peered up at her, then pulled herself off Vivio and gave her a brief kiss on the nose.

"Viv, I love your mother, but the idea of you having sex seems to short-fuse her brain. I think it's a parent thing, I wouldn't know."

"Well I was hoping she would just catch up on it eventually. I'm nineteen for heaven's sake, aunt Arisa said they've been going at it since they were in high school." Vivio said, and then blinked when she realized who she was in bed with. Arisa might have been the gossip-hub but Hayate was… Hayate. "Did they?"

"…do you really want to discuss your parents' sexlife while we're like this?"

Vivio had to laugh at that. "No, I suppose not. It's just been a weird evening. My original plan was to waltz in here and get you into bed—"

"—and succeeded very nicely at that." Hayate purred into her skin, smiling. "The STG training really did wonders to your tactical thinking." Vivio whimpered at the distraction.

"I wasn't expecting a four hour long family dinner ok? I'm sorry for the initial, um… ambush."

Hayate sat up and peered down at the blonde, her head tilted to the side while she processed her thoughts. Vivio brushed a hand through the other's hair, admiring the flickering embers of husky grey and warm teak intermixing.

Hayate's hair changed colour during lovemaking. It was an effect to the powerful magic that slithered beneath her skin and a testament to who she in her core truly was. It was hard to forget when you once had seen it. While their society treated her as a competent general and a respectable bureaucrat, deep down Vivio knew that Hayate would first and foremost always be the Queen of the Night Sky, mistress over a grimoire so powerful it had destroyed civilizations far more advanced than theirs.

Normally, the brunette's mastery of her magic constrained the power she possessed but there were times when even Hayate's surgical self-control would slip and slivers of the tremendous forces she contained would leak through. It did so during the heights of their unions and Vivio's chest ached at the memory of those displays when Hayate's magic would come to life, when wisps of feathery white would embrace her as fiercely as the heat of the woman's arms. Hayate, like anyone else, was only human in her passions.

Right now however, she was different. Naked perhaps, but she was still the Hayate of the world, the thinker and analyzer, feared for her mind rather than her magic.

"It's quite alright. The horrid embarrassment aside, I think it might work out to our advantage." Hayate said thoughtfully. "I mean, think about it. If you parents were still dodging around the what's and what's-not of us being together intimately, they certainly got the answer today. Plus, you were the one who attacked me so I'm officially off the lecher-hook."

"So I'm the sexual deviant. Great. Not awkward at all." Vivio sighed, covering her eyes with an arm in resignation. "I did not attack you."

"I beg to differ. The intent was clearly an offensive one and my back is still hurting. I might need to let Shamal get a look at it." The brunette chirped smoothly.

"You wouldn't dare!" The blonde scowled, because Shamal would ask for all the painful details and Hayate kept very few secrets from the oldest Wolkenritter.

"But I have a speech to make on Friday. You wouldn't want me to fall over in front of the admirals, would you?"

"Have Rein cast a binding spell on you." Vivio snapped, not in the mood to be teased. "What's this speech about?"

Hayate's eyes searched hers for a moment, evaluating the sincerity behind the question before answering. Vivio had never liked that. She wanted Hayate to be open about herself and the general was, mostly, but her duty was a whole different animal. Their ranks within the bureau could not differ more and while Hayate certainly had the clearance to access Vivio's most restricted files, the reverse did not apply. The brunette never needed to ask about her missions or what the lieutenant was doing on far, distant worlds. She always knew, and that could be irksome to say the least.

"Mostly a summarization of the year, fiscal reports mixed with updates on the major cases to show them how productive we've been and so on. It's mostly a formal thing, but important. Then there's the motivational stuff for the new recruits." She answered. Her face lit up suddenly. "Do you want to come? You could blend in with the rookies."

"Sure," Vivio shrugged. "Which uniform should I wear?"

"French maid?"

"_Hayate!_"

"Fine, be a poot. The dress uniform is too formal. How about the STG one you use during service?" Hayate suggested, eyes gleaming of something.

"You want me to go as a Defence Corps STG member?" Vivio asked, surprised. While the division did not operate under identity blinds they were still part of the special services, sort of, though their presence was often more legal than not.

"I do, I thought it might be fun to mingle in a few of you established officers. It will be good to let them see the available options within the force. You should use a fake ID though, just to be sure."

Vivio nodded, she couldn't argue with that. She knew it was a small thing but a tiny part of her still jumped at the opportunity of being to help for the other, childhood crush and whatnot. Also, she rather liked wearing her STG uniform and while Vivio would never admit to being guilty of _prancing_ she certainly didn't mind to be admired for her accomplishments.

They were quiet for a while. The faint chirps of the early birds whistled through the almost-dawn. Vivio thought she could see the first shreds of henna-red to the sky as the chill of the summer night pushed deliciously against her skin. She turned off the night lamp which they wouldn't need for much longer, plunging the room into shadows of grey and blue.

She pulled Hayate to her. The general did not protest as she settled in the taller blonde's lap. Vivio hugged her lightly as she untied the side-kept headbands in the brunette's hair. They were thin, flimsy threads of red cloth which the woman had worn since girlhood. Vivio had once when she was very young asked about them and Hayate had answered but looked so very sad. It was an easy thing to forget but Hayate too did once have a mother. A woman she could barely remember but who had loved her no matter what and certainly bought her daughter all the colourful headbands a girl could ask for.

Vivio folded the bands carefully before putting them on the nightstand.

She slipped her arms around the other's waist, holding them together as she breathed in every nuance and fragrance that was Hayate. The brunette returned the favour, timidly and affectionately but without the childish tenderness Vivio remembered as a girl. As lovers they were more than each other's equals but the differences were still there, stark and unrelenting, reminding her of the directions of their very different lives.

"Hayate?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. The other pulled back a little, her eyes seemingly aglow in the dark. "The council— is that what you're trying to do? To be elected as a seated member?"

"Maybe," The brunette answered vaguely, making Vivio scowl.

"You would do great as High Marshal. It's a lifelong position though, unless you botch it completely."

"I know. I've considered it but it's a pretty tall order for an off-worlder like me." She said quietly. Without the headbands Hayate's hair fell loosely across her face in brushes. Vivio found this maddeningly attractive. "It's never been done before."

"Then you'll be the first one to do it."

The woman eyed her softly, then giggled beautifully and answered Vivio by drawing the blonde into a full-body squeeze, hands running gently down her sensitive back. Vivio's mind fogged over at the contact as she felt her desire mount against the other's touch.

Hayate did not answer her and Vivio didn't mind. She stopped thinking altogether as she laid them down against the soft sheets. Hayate's breathing quickened as she parted her legs and settled them together, biting gently into the soft flesh of the younger woman's neck. The world fell into silent obscurity as Vivio's senses soon filled with the tastes and motions of urgent, deep lovemaking. The first rays of sunlight broke through the room.

Vivio loved sex with Hayate. She _immersed_ herself in the act of bringing the brunette to climax with fingers and tongue. She loved the violent sweetness, the submission, and to watch the other break at her mercy. She took Hayate again and made peace with the night.

Afterwards, Vivio lay awake and listened to the sounds of dawn. The brunette had gone to sleep, trying to make the best out of the last precious hours before another long day. The blonde cradled the woman in her arms while she considered their situation. Her mind kept going in circles over the many facts and details of both their lives and the possible complications.

Hayate would indeed make a good Marshal. Vivio had no doubt regarding her lover's abilities but what would her own role be in such a grand scheme? Her family had prepped her for command but she was no bureaucrat. Vivio wasn't even certain if she would go as far as major considering her particular gifts. She was like Fate in that regard, an officer and agent more suited for the dredges of fieldwork than the games of high command.

Could she ever stand beside the general as an equal in the eyes of society? Or would she forever be cast in the role as a mere accessory, a young trophy to be used against Hayate in political agendas and possibly a dagger against her back?

What role would she play in Hayate's life ten years from now, and vice versa? She would be lying if she said the future didn't scare her.

The blonde studied the sleeping ace beside her and knew how much she loved her. She always did, probably always would, but was her feelings an expense— a _sacrifice_ to herself someone as brilliant as Hayate could afford? The brunette whimpered in Vivio's arms, sensing her partner's tension.

She didn't know.

Vivio shuddered when she realized that none of her fears had easy answers.

..*..

**What's wrong with french maids, indeed?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mama Who Knows Best

**Forgot I was supposed to post this! Time for some downtime with the mamas :). I've had plenty of these talks with my own mother, but without the huge explosions and the giant magical scythe, and the whole mom-being-an-awesome-enforcer-in-cool-blacks thing hanging over me. Writing down some small thoughts about my own experience with the whole mother-to-daughter talk helped with writing this chappy immensely. Summarily, be nice to your moms. **

**..*..**

The field crackled with the sounds of wild magic.

Thick bolts of electricity pummelled through the air, raking up huge chunks of earth and grass in their wake as a multitude of smaller projectiles followed, shearing trees and bushes alike. The glowing spear-heads of pure energy moved haphazardly through space, dancing and circling almost lazily around both combatants as they waited for their master's command. A misfortunate step, a careless brush would set them off as surely as the sun rose and bring a whole world of pain.

Vivio plunged on, crashing through the thundering hell around her with bullish stubbornness, absorbing the impacts one after another against her shield. At the centre of the inferno stood Fate, face frozen in a grim, calculating mask while she observed her daughter's progress. This was no longer the loving mother who would brush Vivio's hair for school, but the legendary enforcer criminals had to face when the bureau sent Investigator Testarossa-Harlaown after them. Vivio knew that a surprising majority of the felons her mama brought in pleaded guilty rather than stay in her custody. Seeing Fate at her full power was a good reminder of why.

A Hound was certainly no wimp but to say that Fate could be scary was a laughable understatement.

The younger Takamachi let out a shout as she pumped her legs harder, building speed with muscle and magic alike. Fate moved only so slightly, Bardiche balanced loosely in her hand. They clashed together in an immense explosion of shattered shields and shredded spells, Vivio's Strike Arts versus Fate's combat forms in a furious exchange of punches and slashes.

There was nothing like training with one of her mamas to remind Vivio of just who the women who had raised her were, and the potential consequences of making them an enemy.

Vivio ducked when a thrust from Bardiche's Scythe form suddenly turned into a retracting yank, a move that by all standards ought to have cleaved her head off. She used Fate's lack of momentum to propel herself into a backward flip, missing a plasma lancer to her neck by a hair while extending her leg into a crescent kick. Her kick missed Fate's face by a breath. Vivio sucked in air as she felt her spell build.

"**_Schildstoß!_**" She bellowed as her device flared and the world around her disappeared in an explosion of white, swallowing Fate and Bardiche and for a moment Vivio grew very afraid.

Her worries were quickly dispelled however. A flash of bright yellow was her only warning when Fate _rammed_ into Vivio using the broadside of Bardiche's Zanber form. She had used the sword as a shield, most likely cleaving her daughter's spellwork like wet paper.

The contact stung like hot coal. The pure plasma blade burned even through her barrier jacket and what irked the young Takamachi most was that her mother wasn't even on the offensive. Vivio's shield was down. She caught a kick to her stomach, _caught_ it as in the true sense of the world as her hands clamped down onto the woman's leg, pulling violently to throw the ace's balance while she tried to keep her breakfast. Fate fell, but refused to go down.

"**_Spear Form!_**"

Vivio's world shook as her hearing suddenly cracked violently. Fate had twisted her body, yielding to the motion while throwing her body into Vivio's brute strength, using her own momentum against her. She struck her daughter across the temple with the pole arm, channelling her lightening instantly. Vivio's shield went up one moment to late when a shearing jolt of electricity racked through her body. Fate's magic skewered into her skin as her vision darkened and air left her lungs.

Finesse be damned. Hounds may go down, but never without a piece of their enemy.

The pain was excruciating. Vivio screamed as she gripped onto Bardiche's shaft, defying the defeat she so clearly saw in her mother's eyes. Fate's eyes softened with a flash of worry but remained relentless in her onslaught. Being a field agent, she knew the real dangers of Vivio's work. Her training worked to ascertain her daughter's progress and both of them knew that her ruthless sparring tempo was an expression of her love.

Vivio ignored the older blonde's sympathy and yanked. It was a powerful tug which slammed the surprised enforcer into her while she tapped into the last of her strength, grasping after her last flickering reserves.

The ace read her intentions but did so too late. Vivio's magic speared through Bardiche and by extension into Fate, pure and merciless, giving as good as she had received. The enforcer gasped at the assault to her weapon, no doubt feeling the tear through their link. The young Takamachi felt how Sacred Heart's power began to falter. She clung onto her mother with nails and sheer willpower, then released what she knew would be her last attack.

"**_Die Hand der Königin!_**"

It wasn't as much a spell as it was a launch of a refined, focused power. Vivio had never given it much thought. She, like Hayate had raw magic in spades, she just didn't have the finesse to shape all of it into coherent, well-planned forms. The attack had its uses however as she felt how her essence _crushed_ through the ace in an unforgiving wave. Bardiche trembled in their hands.

Vivio fainted before she could see the end of her spell. The last thing she would remember was the look of disbelief in her mama's face and the crystal sound of Fate's barrier jacket shattering into a million bright pieces.

She woke up in the infirmary with her mother by her side.

"Did I win?" She asked half in joke, wincing at the pain breathing caused. Fate looked neither amused nor angry but shook her head steadily.

"You burned out both devices but left me conscious. I could have finished you with a rock to your head." She said matter-of-factly. Vivio winced when she tried to move. "What were you thinking Vivio? Vita taught you better than this."

"You mean to leave out the suicidal stuff? Yeah, I know."

The familiar sight of a levitating plastic bag with clear liquid met Vivio when she looked around. She was on IV anaesthetics, great. No wonder she felt groggier than a drunken Navy grunt.

"Vivio, what's wrong?"

She looked over at Fate who now looked like nothing but a very worried mother, keen to understand her troubled child. She reached out and grasped her daughter's hand, interweaving their fingers. Vivio's heart ached at the fond caress only a mama possessed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been in a mood for days. You spend the nights at Hayate's, which is all well and good considering wh—"

"_Mama…"_ Vivio pleaded, not sure if this was where she wanted to have this conversation.

"No, you listen. I'm not an Investigator for nothing, Viv. I knew you and Hayate were doing more than sleepovers. I just wanted Nanoha to catch on by herself. My concern is about your general behaviour over the recent days. You turn up at home whenever you see fit and disappear to Hayate's without as much as a word, then you spend the day training until you're half-dead with exhaustion. You don't go out and you haven't been visiting your friends. You _missed_ Erio's visit. I could have let this pass as a phase or lovers' quarrel but I don't like the idea of you being deployed in this state, so I'm asking you again, Vivio: what's wrong?"

"Oh," Vivio replied weakly, because there really wasn't a whole lot to say when Fate lined it up like that. "How's Erio-niisan?"

Fate's face softened. "Very busy, I think he and Caro are planning to make me a grandmother prematurely."

"Go big brother." She smiled weakly. "Nanoha-mama must be prowling for baby stuff already."

"She is. The whole thing is hurting my brain but at least she's happy. I figured you would like the news." Fate chuckled. "Don't try to change the subject."

"Sorry," Vivio tried to gather her thoughts. The problem was that there were just so _many_ of them that it had gotten to a point where everything started to clog together. Perhaps it was due to the drugs but she suddenly found herself willing to talk. "I… I guess I just feel powerless and it's making me frustrated."

"Is there a world-destroying, apocalyptic threat I'm not aware of? You're a Special Task Group officer Vivio; you'll need to elaborate on the whys." Fate looked at her thoughtfully. "Is this about Hayate?"

"No!— I… I don't _know, _mama. Yes. Maybe. She's great but it's just so…" Vivio closed her eyes as if in pain, her grip on Fate's hand tightening. The older blonde waited patiently for her daughter to gather her words. "…so _difficult_ sometimes. I chased after her for so long, and now it's like I'm chickening out and that makes me so mad at myself."

Vivio continued: "Do you have any idea of how brilliant she really is? She's like the genius kid in school who finished math books in droves, but unlike the kid who eventually got bored, Hayate just kept going. She will _never _stop, mother. Sometimes I think she'll keep ploughing through the ranks until all of Cranagan is under her power, and then she'll just switch continent and keep going."

"Empress Hayate, that's a thought."

"Har har."

"I know what you mean though. I went to school with her, remember? The keenness of mind and a compassionate heart doesn't come together often. She's a rare find."

Vivio shook her head in amusement. Fate-mama was truly to humble for her own good.

Fate studied her carefully before speaking. "Do you feel left out from her life?"

"No, more like… like _inadequate_ to it." She said, holding up a hand to stop her mother from protesting. "She's the real thing, mama. Hayate will go down in history as someone who made a real difference. Everyone around her can see that. Sometimes, I just feel like I'll always be like this in our relationship, like a little kid who can't see the big picture she's striving so hard to show us all, and it's infuriating because I want to understand so badly. I want to be with her as an equal in society's eyes because those dumb publicity things _matters_, not just some blonde hussy she brings to mingle parties! I want her to be able to be proud of me when we stand together like you and Nanoha-mama do. I want to be _good for her_ but I just don't know what to do!"

And there it was. All her troubles in a neat nutshell.

She had to admit that it felt pretty good to put it out there.

"Oh Vivio," Fate brushed an errant lock of hair from her daughter's face, her burgundy eyes dancing. "You're both such sweet fools."

"…what?"

Fate didn't answer for some time but she smiled, a true, unrestrained curl of lips that made her look every bit the girl Vivio had seen in photos.

"Do you really think she thinks of you like that? As a young trophy companion, like the ones you pay for when one has the social need? Do you think she thinks so little of you, of _my_ daughter?"

"Well, no…"

"Vivio, do you enjoy what you're doing with your life? Do you like your duty as an STG operative?" Fate asked.

"I do! It's like climbing the Farpeaks with no mountain gear and butt naked, but I do. It makes me push everything I learned from Vita and Signum to use, and I _like_ being in the thick of it where things explode. I mean, being a defence expert and all." She answered honestly. "The officers' might not be a bunch of fairy tale princes, but they're good mages. I like how we get things done."

"Then don't you think Hayate likes seeing you doing exactly that?"

"Blowing things up?"

"If that's what makes you happy, I guess. You wouldn't make anyone happy by pushing yourself to do things you didn't enjoy." Fate's expression didn't waver as her daughter looked at her sceptically. "I'm not trying to pep-talks you like a schoolgirl, Viv. What we do, _especially _the two of us, are the genuine, visceral thing. It's life or death with a pretty unpleasant grey zone in between. No one shoulders STG or Enforcer duties if you haven't considered the dangers." Fate explained. "We don't do them because we're too stupid to dance the political tango. Most of the Enforcers take the test because they got bored of sitting behind a desk reading about the crimes. Also, we think it's much more satisfying to be there in person and slap the binds in place despite the risks. I know I do."

Vivio considered her mama's words. "So as long as I know why I'm doing it and can commit to the duty, it's all good?" She tried awkwardly, not sure if she had understood.

"You were comparing apples with oranges, honey. What you and Hayate do are both very significant but for entirely different reasons. Hers just needs to be showier because the public's opinion about the bureau is important to keep us going. Hayate is a very kind woman, but she's also practical." Fate went on, and then tipped her head in thought. "Besides, are you really sure she would appreciate you becoming a sharpie like that? Has she ever complained about you _not _knowing and understanding all those grand schemes of hers?"

"…no, but wouldn't she like me more if I did?" Vivio asked, and realized how silly it sounded as soon as the words left her. Fate just smiled gently.

"Viv, do I love your mother?"

The younger blonde nodded, blushing, because that was the one constant to her life that had never changed. Fate went on:

"And I do so despite that Nanoha doesn't have a clue about half of the things I do in field. It's a good thing really because I'm not sure she would agree with the ways the bureau operates at times. Now, I would never call your mother naïve, but her ideals are not completely in accord with mine and she has her own goals of what she wants to accomplish as a mage. We don't always agree and our duties are certainly different, but that doesn't stop us from making the best out of what we have together."

"But… Hayate is a _general_, and she will go further one day. I'll make captain probably, major tops."

"Nanoha's been a Flight Captain since you were in primary school." Fate's voice was not upset but firm. She shook her head. "Speaking as your mother and Hayate's best friend, you need to trust me on this. Hayate likes you for who you are and what you do. I've never heard her utter one complaint about your proficiency as a mage or as a person. I doubt that she's expecting you to be a follower and stepping stone for her career, she wants you for being _you_, and there's not a whole lot you can do to change that."

Vivio giggled tiredly. "That does sound a bit corny, coming even from you."

Fate blushed and shot her daughter a look. "But do you see my point?"

"I think I'm beginning to." The younger blonde sighed. She was glad that Fate was home and in her life again, however brief their time as a family may be. "Mama, will it ever get easier? I mean, how do you and Nanoha-mama do it when you're away on all those deep-space deployments? Or when you get promotions and she doesn't?"

"Trust." The older blonde answered simply, her voice never wavering. "_Trust_ in Hayate, Vivio. Have faith in her to remain her own person beyond the goals she strives for, and most of all, trust her to see you as her support no matter what life you choose."

"It's hard."

"Life always is. That's why you must look closely at yourself at times to see if you like what you've become. That's what _integrity _is about, it's the loyalty you have to yourself and the person you wish to be. Besides, faith works in both directions. You look to her for strength too, don't you?"

Vivio felt her eyes tear. She squeezed the hand that held hers and laughed quietly before speaking:

"She's not my strength, mama. Hayate is my heart."

Fate leaned down and kissed her child's brow. After all those years, the task of being a mother still surprised her. STG or not, Vivio was still her precious daughter and a light to her life. She was a little taller perhaps, but yet in so many ways a girl in need of parental wisdom— and who didn't really? The enforcer thought fondly of Lindy and made a mental note to call home.

"Let her be that then. She deserves no less."


	6. Chapter 6: The Mama Who Laughs Best

**Workschedule from hell nearly destroyed me. Alas, I live, and shall prosper! This is possible my favorite chapter, because of you know, it has Nanoha being Nanoha.**

**..**..**

Vivio did a lot of thinking during the following days, and to be honest, there were a lot of things to think about.

The primary parameters of her next mission and destination arrived. She would spend six months moving between several planets. It was her longest deployment yet as STG assignments were usually resolved in weeks if not days. She did not look forward to telling her family that her leave would be cut short. Her thoughts went to Hayate as she went through the data and put in the request for her team, wondering if the general already knew.

Caro dropped by on a visit, swooping in on one of her smaller dragons to Fate's delight and their neighbours' dismay. Vivio passed an afternoon with them, watching her foster sister being ridiculously pampered over her choice to become a mother and took part in the obligatory deluge of awkward questions. It was as silly as it was fun, but most of all, it was family. Caro had lived a hard life before Fate's intervention and while the shy girl had grown up to become a confident, albeit timid woman, Vivio knew her sister secretly loved to be doted on. She and Erio made such a good couple, and the young Takamachi hoped her brother would do well in his valiant efforts to sweep Caro off her feet.

Fate received a stiff glare or two from Nanoha for landing their daughter in the infirmary but the familiar argument mellowed out almost as soon as it got started. A night on a coach was a night with Fate lost, and Nanoha was just too happy to have both of them home to waste any real time being angry.

As Vivio got older and her career progressed, her chest would ache a little when she thought of Nanoha. The fact that she too was beginning to be sent out on duties taking her further and further from home was not lost on Vivio. The STG missions weren't as lengthy as the naval deployments but hugging her mama good-bye always stung. Nanoha had spent the better part of her life sending Fate off with a cheerful face while Vivio knew how horribly they really missed each other. To know that she now added to Nanoha's burden did not weight easily upon her heart.

She was also secretly relieved that she, like Fate, could hide the nature of their assignments behind protocols of tight security. Nanoha knew her daughter's missions were dangerous but Vivio wasn't quite as keen on revealing the more morally ambiguous stuff. Her mama _was_ an Air Force officer after all, meaning she was as brilliantly daring as she was heroically stuffy and full of the TSAB front-page ideals.

After her and Hayate's unintentional display of heated affection, Nanoha seemed to have resigned to the fact that Vivio was indeed sleeping with one of her childhood best friends. It wasn't that Nanoha didn't support their relationship. On the contrary, the woman had encouraged their early courtship with giddy enthusiasm, but like any mother, Nanoha had realized perhaps too slowly that her child would one day want to go further beyond just snuggling and holding hands. The fact that Vivio's introduction to the more intimate details of a relationship would happen through the same woman she had taken junior high exams with certainly didn't make things easier.

"Mama, do you want to _talk_ about it?" Vivio one day asked, tired of Nanoha's jittery behaviour as soon as she mentioned Hayate.

Nanoha balanced the teapot in her hand, her blue eyes widened at her daughter's question. "I suppose we could. I'm just not quite sure of what there is to say." Nanoha answered with some humour in her tune, shooting her daughter a uncertain smile. The younger Takamachi took that as a good sign.

"How about you try to imagine what grandma Momoko would say?" She offered. They were seated on their Japanese-styled veranda, Nanoha with a cup of green tea and Vivio with an obscenely large glass of chilled caramel milk. "She must have had this talk with you too, once upon an ancient time."

Nanoha swatted her daughter in mock-outrage, nearly making the grinning girl spill her drink. Mother and daughter shuffled around for a few moments, laughing.

"She did. I'm just unsure if I am wise enough to channel your grandmother for your time of need. My girl deserves the best after all."

"You're wise aplenty, mama." Vivio reassured. "Besides, grandma didn't spend her life getting belted to the ground by huge hammers. She's got all her womanly smarts intact. You'll just do the best you can, like always."

"Thanks honey," Nanoha replied warmly. "It's good to have my parental skills vindicated."

"That's what I'm here for." The young blonde leaned over, resting her head on Nanoha's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments, at peace in each other's company while they watched the flushing evening sky. High summer was drawing close and Vivio realized sadly that she would miss the raspberry season. She had loved the Earthian fruits since being a little girl and there were no better ones than those from their garden. The thick bushes crawled along their fence, blooming in gentle white and smelling of wet herbs. Then, her opinion could be biased. Her mamas had planted the bushes for Vivio's birthdays, one for each year until she turned eighteen. Nanoha's fingers brushed soothingly over her daughter's hand while she contemplated her next words.

"So," She began, her voice swaying between factual and mischievous. "You and Hayate are doing the mattress mambo. I'm glad."

"You are?" Vivio asked, trying not to act so obviously awkward about the topic while she snickered at her mother's choice of euphemism.

"I had my suspicions. Hayate is a grown woman after all, and now when I've been given a few days to digest the scene of my daughter trying to smooch my best friend through her wall—"

"_Mama!_" Vivio sunk her head between her knees and knew that it was hopeless. Her parents would never let her live that one down.

"—I've come to realize that I'm glad, really. You're an adult now Vivio. I've been expecting you to shoulder duties and dangers for someone twice your age for years. It's only natural that you would show the same level of commitment to your relationship." Nanoha approved while patting Vivio's back. Her eyes sparkled of something the younger Takamachi found difficult to place.

"Duty first, compassion foremost." Vivio repeated the words Nanoha had instilled in her. "You taught me to fight hard but love harder."

"Was I wrong?"

"No. I've never regretted being with Hayate, whatever people may say of me. It's difficult yeah, but then what relationship isn't? I didn't choose to love her, but certainly decided to pursue her attentions on my own. The easy thing would have to just let it slip but I didn't. I know you probably worried about me walking into an adult relationship prematurely but it was a responsibility I willingly accepted."

"I hope she was kind to you." Nanoha said, and then added worriedly. "And I hope she had to good wits to wait."

"She did, on both accounts. Trust me, mama, it was driving me insane." Vivio chuckled, taking a good sip of her drink. "She took her responsibilities to me a tad bit too seriously if you ask me. In the end however, it was a choice we made together."

Her mother sighed in relief. "I'm very glad to hear that, Vivio, for both your sakes. You're my daughter, but I was worried for Hayate too for so long, albeit for slightly different reasons."

Vivio blinked curiously: "Really? Why?"

"Three reasons: she's overworked, has been for a long time. I know everybody seems to think that she's indestructible but I and Fate were there when she was a sickly, _dying_ child in a wheelchair. The Wolkenritter take care of her well but there were plenty of times when we thought she would crack from her burdens. Hayate always believed that life gave her a second chance and she's doing her damnedest to use it to the fullest. With you involved in her life however, she's forced to make time for herself which has done her health wonders." Nanoha explained. Vivio felt a chill run down her spine at the thoughts of how the general had lived on her own as an orphan, enduring a disease which had crippled her with pain. "Second, even after you convinced her that dating you wouldn't trigger the wrath of heaven, she was still scared. She expected you to grow out of your infatuation and break off with her eventually."

"_What?_ I would never!" Vivio gasped, flabbergasted.

"You can hardly blame her. Most girls grow out of their first loves during the late teens, even the more persistent ones." Nanoha shrugged and clinked their glasses together in a cheer. "Hayate's lucky we Takamachis keep to our marks."

Vivio curled her lips in a knowing, lop-sided grin, matching the one on her mama's face. Kinship was truly so much more than just the passing of genes.

"So what's the last reason? You said there were three." She asked in good humour.

Nanoha's smile, if possible, grew even wider and with a hint of wickedness to it. "Lastly: Hayate and I grew up together playing games, taking tests and sharing the school gossip. We got drunk for the first time together and paid our dues with our first hangovers. I've taken hits for her in field and she's certainly saved my life on more than one occasion. It really boils down to the fact that Hayate is my friend, and as her friend I wanted her to get laid because that's what friends do. So in the end, all three of us got what we wanted thanks to you. Well done, daughter."

Said daughter choked on her drink, _not_ laughing. Her mother sipped tea.

"Question is… was she any _good_?" Nanoha slipped the question lightly while looking at the girl with sparkling, innocent eyes.

Vivio didn't buy it for one second. Her Takamachi traits kicked in, making her nearly jump up as she glared at her mother, face darkened in full flush.

"Better than you ever got!" She shot back without thinking, shoving Nanoha embarrassedly and outraged at the woman's apparent lack of shame. Fate chose this exact moment to walk out onto the veranda, balancing a jug of lemonade and a plate with sliced sunnymelon. She looked between the two women of her life with a nonplussed, curious expression, no doubt taking note of Vivio's scandalized face.

"Got better than what?" She asked unwittingly and happily.

Nanoha looked at her wife in amazement; then exploded decisively into fits of howling laughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Duty's Call

**Time flies. I can't believe I forgot about posting up the new chapter again. Thanks Dezopenguin for jogging me into getting this done. This is the final part of The Things We Tame, the second mile-stone story for The Hayate x Vivio Files. This pairing is not nearly done, mark my words. Look forward to a lot of short-stories, omakes and exploding mayhem from the involved writers!**

**-.-.-**

The next three week passed in a blur.

Vivio divided her time the best she could between her family, Hayate and preparations for her next deployment. The Navy had requested the STG's assistance for a counter-strike measure against a conglomerate of interplanetary criminal organisations dealing in arms, rare Logias and restricted pharmaceutics. Enforcer intelligence had located several key bases of their operations and needed firepower for the ground-work. Vivio didn't need numbers to know that it was going to be ugly, not with this kind of money involved.

She balanced her team, considered their specialities and strengths before sending preparation recommendations to Rhen, Kvick and Harley. They needed to be ready as she doubted communications would be good once they touched down, especially Kvick's security slicing skills would be invaluable.

Hayate was busy and remained so during the last days of Vivio's leave. They spent the nights together, alternating between having late dinners, making love or just cuddled and talked. While Vivio lacked the insight or grasp of the larger picture of Mid-Childa's political situation, she could give smaller advice, words that balanced Hayate's sense of peace and self when the high games grew to weary to bear. It gave Vivio a sense of deep satisfaction when they rested together.

Vita and Signum, having heard the news, engaged her in a fourteen days long training program where the captains mercilessly drilled her through the more advanced infiltration strategies. They trained night and day, finishing with a continual multi-field exercise spanning ninety-six hours. The pair was harsh, but Signum's tactical shrewdness was a good balance to Vita's brute strength and Vivio found it difficult to not appreciate the challenge. When they were finally done, she all but crashed in her bed and was ready to sleep for months.

Shamal gave her a batch of modified cartridges, reminding her sternly to use them only in moderation while Zafira, who rarely left Hayate's side, came by and gave Vivio an upgraded wristband for Sacred Heart. Her mothers' mood was dampened over her early departure. They were quiet at times, cheerful at others. Fate made sure to cook her favourite foods while Nanoha stubbornly refused to treat her any different. They were small things, tiny details to the passing of days, but Vivio saw the love in their actions and would carry them all deeply.

It was hard to believe that she once had been a lonely child in a madman's scheme. Vivio could barely remember Jail and the events that had thrown her into Nanoha's path, and while she couldn't find it in herself to quite be grateful, she acknowledged his contribution to her life. In her darkest dreams, she would sometimes remember the soft whispers of a raspy voice and the cool feeling of her small hands hitting against glass. She had been so frightened and mama was not there.

That was in the past. Vivio knew this once she grew tall and her limbs grew stronger. She knew it in every scar on her body and every bite of delicious food. It was hard not to when you were constantly surrounded by the unyielding, determined love of the Takamachi-Harlaown and Yagami families. Erio's and Caro's child would be born into a good world and Vivio's mind boggled at the thought of becoming an aunt.

The days passed and she found herself standing on the loading bay of _The Guardia_.

It was a nice ship, an Arbiter class with the sleek design of a smaller cruising vessel. The hull was polished and even the lower decks seemed without a speck of rust, the whole ship smelled of oil and sharp ozone. Vivio admired her uncle's ship and felt right at home. Admiral Chrono Harlaown was known to many for his unlikeness of enjoying speedy space vessels. Of course, those same people had probably never met the other Harlaown sibling or familiarized themselves with her "modest" interest in sport cars.

Vivio was double checking a crate containing their surface gear when the rest of her team arrived. The three of them looked well, rested and in good spirits, Vivio nodded her greetings as they exchanged salutes.

Harley threw himself atop a metallic box, pulling out his device, a rifle with range-adjustable upgrades and started dismantle it for maintenance. He looked to be in a good mood, though none of them dared to ask why. Kvick was reading up on the technical details on the systems they expected to force through a pair of tech-boosted specs, an odd, bordering wicked smile plastered on her hawkish face. Vivio liked the security expert despite her odd quirks; Kvick was fun, surgical and slightly manic. She lacked no skill with her spellwork.

Rhen joined her and they fell in work.

"Ho, kid." He greeted.

"Ho, Rhen." She returned with a smile, meaning it. "How's your wife?"

"Fat and jolly, bless her. How's your dirty, secret hush-hush affair?" Both Kvick and Harley chuckled at this.

Vivio shot him a glare over the crate, somehow managing to simultaneously look embarrassed and happy at once. Rhen raised an eyebrow.

"That good, huh? Just give us the steam, woman. We need a topic while burning space."

The blonde threw him a package with rations in friendly humour, aiming for his head. "One of these days, I will."

"I'm glad. I freshened up my arsonist skills as you recommended by the way, brushed up the explosives stuff too when I was at it." He continued conversationally.

"Good, it never hurts if there're two of us." She replied. "I'm expecting a few pure sabotage missions together with regular hit-and-run ones."

"What's the Navy's take on this?"

"Infiltration mostly, I'm expecting they'll be handling intelligence while the STG do the damage."

Harley looked up from his rifle, face wry. "We'll have a good run then. Say what you want about those pretty-capes, but they do know their spells and data."

"The hot uniforms had to be for _something_, right?" Kvick added absentmindedly. Vivio sometimes wondered if the Navy indeed employed their own fashion designer, anyone could see the bordering comical difference.

Harley guffawed. "Poofs, I tell you."

They all snickered and fell back to their individual preparations. Vivio found herself a spot and booted up Sacred Heart's configuration panel, eager to see the new calibrations Shari had performed. She had put in a request to have her limiter modified since the algorithms conflicted with her more powerful offensive spells. The scientist spent two days working on it and had sworn on the white of her lab coat that the problem would be no more. She was happily scrolling away on her holo, completely engrossed by the task when Harley spoke up.

"Hey, would you look at _that_." He whistled.

Kvick joined in a moment later. "That's a lot of brass, yah. Why do you reckon she's down here?"

"Lost probably, I doubt that one's ever been outside a command deck." The large man answered. Vivio didn't bother to look. People got lost in the lower decks all the time, that's why ships like this had intercoms installed.

"Well, what rank do you figure she is?"

"Judging by the stripes I would say general. She's lost alright." Harley said while leering goofily. "You don't reckon she would appreciate some help, do you? Pretty thing like that."

Rhen spoke last, his tune curious. "I don't think so. She's seems to be looking for something."

His words made Vivio look up. She froze.

Hayate stood in the middle of the loading bay, dressed in the dark-blue uniform issued to high command and carrying her portfolio. She looked as striking as ever, though slightly out of breath. They had said their good-byes the night before since the general was supposed to oversee the proceedings of a juridical case and Rein had almost cried when she reviewed the number of related meetings. Hayate's eyes lit up when she saw Vivio.

"Hoo yeah, she's smiling at me."

"It's not you she's looking at, idiot. It's…"

Vivio ignored them as she jumped up and ran over, happy that the other had found the time to see her off, but worried as well. Hayate had an unhealthy habit of skipping lunch which no one but her waistline endorsed.

"Hey," Hayate greeted softly. "Your uncle let me on."

Vivio smiled. "He's a handy guy to have around."

They stood silently for a while, looking at each other. It was not an uncomfortable silence but a loaded one nonetheless. Vivio thought there must be a pocket in space between them, sucking out and spitting forth what she had been dreading to feel for weeks. She thought of the long days when Hayate would not be there and all the things they could have talked about, she thought of the smiles she would miss and the touch of ashen hair beneath her fingers. Most of all, she thought of the presence, the _person_ of Yagami Hayate who had become so irrecoverably integrate to her life.

Vivio didn't know what to say. She wasn't one for long good-byes and there were things no words could do real justice. Hayate observed her calmly, her eyes unusually stormy in contemplation.

"Six months," she spoke. Hayate drew a long breath, as if she wanted to confirm her own words.

"It sounds scarier than it probably really is." Vivio tried meekly, unsure if her own voice would hold up.

"You might be half-way to become an aunt when you get back."

The blonde nodded happily at the mention of her foster siblings.

Somewhere, in a far corner of her mind, Vivio was aware of Rhen and the others' curious looks. She saw them for the brawny, good soldiers they were and decided to take a leap of faith. After all, Hounds ran in packs and she was their leader.

She thought of Nanoha and Fate and the boundless love in their actions and words, and how much she valued their consult. She thought of the world in general, and how things would always be difficult. Falling in love had been so easy when she was a girl, a flutter in her steps and the desire for the other's attention. It was the keeping of the emotion, _nurturing_ it through time and life that was the truly hard part. It was a task of a lifetime and one that took courage.

Did she want to spend her life with Hayate?

Did she want the burdens their hearts and careers would undoubtedly place upon them? Could she endure the grievance and heartbreaks of the differences that would always be there?

The answers came ridiculously easy and with great relief.

She stepped forwards like her fifteen-years-old self once had done with a rose in hand, her hands clutching nothing but the weight of her decisions. Hayate met her halfway, no doubt carrying her own fears.

They embraced tightly and stayed that way. Hayate cradled Vivio against her, trembling as her hands moved along the blonde's back. Vivio kissed her. Not passionately, not desperately but gently, moving her lips against Hayate's in patient, soft caress. It was not a kiss of parting lovers but a pledge, an uncompromised promise of return and dedication.

They broke apart as quietly as they had begun, arms still encircled.

"I must go back." Hayate said after a while.

"Mnh."

"Fight well and be safe." Her eyes were wet. "_Please_, promise me to be safe."

"If you promise to take care of yourself, or at least let Shamal do it."

Hayate pinched her arm. "You're in no position to negotiate, officer Takamachi."

"No ma'm." Vivio answered jokingly and rested her forehead against the other. "I will miss you."

_Oh Vivio._ The reply came telepathically, because Hayate was a general and it would not do to cry in front of Vivio's men. _I shall miss you too. I love you so much, so promise me you'll be careful._

The lieutenant nodded. _I promise. And I love you too._

They spoke no more as they parted. Vivio watched Hayate leave; she watched the beautiful, retreating back and tried to measure the impact of what the woman was to her. Had her fifteen-years-old self foreseen the depths her feelings one day would have? Probably not. She looked to Hayate and appreciated her for everything she was.

The rest of the Hounds came up behind her, all with varying expression of sly grins and smug smirks.

"Cock and balls, Takamachi." Harley exclaimed, staring at her. Kvick groaned and rolled her eyes while Vivio raised an eyebrow in honest puzzlement.

"It means he is impressed." Rhen filled in helpfully while he looked after the general, bemused. "So that's your steam, huh? No wonder you kept it under lids. That's way too brassy to not cause a stink."

"Well played kid," Kvick shrugged and grinned while she tapped at her specs quickly. "There's only one general in the whole bureau with those characteristics. She's the deal isn't she? _Yagami_ Hayate, the genius tactician, legendary ace, decorated general and City Defence Commander. The woman is our freaking _boss_."

To their surprise, Vivio did not seem embarrassed but stood proudly, eyeing them in challenge. "She is." _And what of it?_ Her silent question hung in the air.

"Well, that came not a day to early." Rhen remarked. He smiled and clapped Vivio on the shoulder. The three of them seemed oddly at peace with this new information.

"What now?" Vivio asked, nonplussed at their behaviour. "I thought you were all gonna string me up and milk me for dirt."

Rhen laughed. "Naw. We're glad you're aiming for the high scores."

"Dirt no, extra munitions _hell_ yeah." Kvick commented.

"Chill Takamachi," Harley said in a merry, rumbling voice. "We're Hounds remember? Boss, general or whatever, if Yagami's your bitch then she's pack. We look after our own."

It wasn't the most beautiful of declarations but Vivio couldn't argue as her soldiers laughed. After all, it made perfectly sense.

-.-.- **End** -.-.-

**Final thoughts? It was a good story, a ****_fun_**** story to write. This would never have been written if deathcurse had not pitched out the amazing The Prerogative of the Brave. This would not have been written if anamatics had not beta-read it. This would not have been written without the constant encouragement and feedback from the animesuki crew. This would not have been written without the aid of whiskey.**

**So, was there a message to all of this? Well, yes and no. Deathcurse gave Hayate and Vivio the possibility of a happy forever, I decided to build on that to show that happy forevers takes a lot of responsibility and a whole other sort of courage than what Vivio showed with her rose in 'Pregorative'. Life and the dynamics of a relationship is complicated, so be brave, live loud and listen to your mamas! xD**


End file.
